Branding
by AudreyDeux
Summary: Miranda feels threatened and has to stake her claim.


Hello all! Back again! This was just a little something that came to me a few days ago. It's not much but at least it's finished which is more than I can say for most of my works! As usual, please read, review, favorite, follow, etc. Any form of love you could give me will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

The sun had long since set on New York City. Yet the Big Apple was perpetually illuminated, living up to one of its nickname. It truly was "the city that never sleeps". Street lights, headlights, lamp lights and the like all helped to give the city its twinkling radiance. Contributing to this was one of the many offices located within the Elias-Clark building. The place had long since been vacated by most of its employees for the day. It was quiet, a shadow of its normal, bustling self. However, on the seventeenth floor, Miranda Priestly and her omnipresent assistant, Andrea Sachs, were still very much hard at work.

The Art Department was running a little late tonight with putting "The Book" together to then send out for Miranda's approval (more parts disapproval). The older woman was meticulously going over photo proofs for the latest spread that was to be printed in the upcoming issue of Runway. Meanwhile, Andy found herself responding to emails and going over Miranda's schedule with a fine toothed comb as balancing the fashion editor's personal and professional life was no easy feat. Things could change at a moment's notice and Andy always had to have some sort of back up plan ready. She had been pretty successful so far, thinking on her toes had always been one of her strong suits. She was earning her stripes here at Runway and no one could accuse her of not being good at her job.

Hearing hurried footfalls coming down the hall, Andy sighed in relief and muttered a "Thank God" to herself as she saw Tyler clutching the coveted binding.

"I am so sorry, there were just so many things that needed changing and we were short today and-" Tyler was speaking rapidly as soon as he reached Andy.

"It's not a problem. We've honestly been so busy with other stuff we barely noticed. It's no biggie." She assured him with a smile while taking the Book from him.

"Oh, that's such a relief." He said, letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Some things can't be helped." She assured Tyler. He simply nodded. There was an awkward silence between them now. It seemed as if Tyler was now lingering.

"Okay, well, I've got lots of things to finish up here so thanks! Have a good night!" Andy flashed him a smile before turning away, but she he called out to her.

"Hey, Andy?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to face him once more.

"Do you work late every night?" He questioned.

"It depends. You know there's always work to be done and Miranda won't settle for anything less than perfect. And I'm here to assist her, so..." Andy said, trailing off.

"Well, I'm asking because...I'd like to take you out sometime. You seem like a great girl...and a great beauty. Are you seeing anyone?" He said, touching her arm lightly and smiling at her.

"Oh. Um, that's really sweet but I'm not looking - I'm not exactly -" She stammered. How to say this? Before she could finish, a cool voice floated in from a few feet away, a sweet salvation.

"Andrea. In my office." The editor's unmistakable tone ordered her.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Have a good night." She said, swiftly turning and heading into Miranda's office. Tyler took this as his opportunity to exit as well, not wanting to drag out the awkward encounter any longer.

"Yes, Miranda?" She said, coming to a halt just in front of her desk.

"Coat. Bag. Call Roy. We're leaving." Miranda said, packing up papers on her desk, not even glancing up at Andrea. The young girl nodded and left to do as she was told. Within a minute, Miranda was strolling out of her office with Andy helping her into her coat and placing her purse in her hand, barely keeping up. They made their way down to the lower level in the elevator then through the revolving doors and onto the street. Roy was there with the door of the town car open, allowing Miranda to glide in while Andy ran around to the other side of the car to practically throw herself in.

Miranda was quiet for the entire time that they were in the car. Andy hadn't even attempted conversation as she was sure she would be met with silence. Once Roy pulled up in front of the townhouse, Miranda only spoke to order Andy to "come" before exiting the car. Andy muttered a quick goodnight to Roy and dashed out. Miranda was already up the front stairs with her key out to let them in. God, she could move so fast, she almost seemed to teleport at times. Opening the door, Miranda strode inside. Andy followed behind her, moving towards the back of the house where the study was located. Miranda entered with Andy on her heels, walking across the room to lean against the front of her desk with her hands grasping the ledge. She wasn't really looking at Andy, she appeared to be in deep thought, her brow knitted close together. After a few moments, her face seemed to light up briefly before her usual mask of indifference slipped back into place. Andrea waited, unsure of what she should do or say. Finally, Miranda's gaze settled on Andy and she began to speak, breaking the tense silence.

"He touched you." Miranda stated. Andy had hoped that maybe Miranda had been so invested in the photos she was going over that she had completely missed her interaction with Tyler. She had also hoped that her perfectly timed request for Andy's presence in her office had been a coincidence, but alas, no. She should have known, nothing made it past those sharp eyes and ears.

"Yes, but - "

Miranda shook her head. "That was unacceptable. I will not tolerate it." The older woman's knuckles grew white as she gripped the edge of the desk tighter.

"Miranda, please don't have him fired, he's a nice guy. You can't blame him, he didn't know. Nobody knows." Andy defended as she took a few more steps forward.

"Well, we simply must do something about that. Wouldn't you agree?" Miranda's low tone inquired.

"You don't mean...Miranda we can't...the divorce - " Andrea sputtered

"Yes, I know the consequences of that at this time, Andrea. Though it would be ideal. When the time comes, the whole world will know. In the meantime..."

Miranda's eyes fixed on Andrea as she pushed off the desk and moved to advance on the young woman, a smirk playing on her lips. Reaching the brunette, one hand pulled her in closer by the waist while the other came up to the back of her neck. Miranda gently kissed her lover's lips a few times, in a teasing manner. It wasn't long before she moved to her cheeks, running her soft lips over the smooth flesh. She then ventured to the spot just behind Andrea's ear that caused her to gasp and whimper while pulling Miranda tighter to her. The editor's warm tongue drew a trail down her lover's neck where she began nipping lightly with her teeth and suckling until the blood rose to the top of the skin between kisses. The young woman's knees went weak and Miranda felt Andrea's body tremble as she got lost in the sensations. She would always become more pliant when Miranda would pay special attention to her sweet spots.

"Miranda..." Andy's shaky voice encouraged the woman to continue her ministrations. Miranda just hummed her concurrence and knew she had the woman right where she wanted her. She opened her mouth, letting her tongue graze the sensitive skin once more just before sinking her teeth into soft flesh. She bit to inflict a little pain but to ensure that Andrea would have a striking mark for all to see.

"Miranda! What the fuck? Are you insane?!" Andy cried out, pushing back from her a little.

"No, not at all. But maybe just a touch...possessive." Miranda winked and smiled.

"'Just a touch' my ass! What is this, "Jaws"? We talked about this already. No marks where people can see. You know I bruise easily. Everyone will see." Andy rubbed the spot on her neck.

Miranda merely smirked, looking very pleased with herself. Suddenly, the meaning behind Miranda's earlier statement dawned on her.

"But that was the idea all along, wasn't it? To brand me like you have proprietary rights or something." Andy accused. Initially, Miranda said nothing then she began to feel a little guilty. Wrapping both arms tightly around her young lover and making sure she held the woman's eyes, she started to speak.

"I'm sorry. You're absolutely right; I know better. I'm shouldn't have done it. And, no, I do not think I have 'proprietary rights' to you. I just - I finally have something that genuinely makes me happy and I'm so proud of and...I can't lose you."

Andy softened at Miranda's admission and kissed her. "It's okay. Don't worry, these will be gone in a few days. But me? I'm sticking around. It's you that I want. No one else is going to catch my eye because you've got both of them." They kissed again, reaffirming how they felt for one another. After a moment, they separated.

"Now," Andrea narrowed her eyes at Miranda, "you owe me, Priestly. And we both know one of the most effective ways to repent is on your knees. Let's go." Miranda simply nodded her accordance and smiled as she was pulled towards her desk, very sure that the only thing that would be doing work tonight was her tongue.

The following morning, Andrea was in the process of getting ready for work. Miranda entered the bathroom after hearing the exasperated grunt of her lover for the umpteenth time.

"You sound like a Neanderthal. Please refrain from scrawling hieroglyphics on my walls with your lipstick." Miranda said, though there was a sparkle in her eye.

"You do not get to sass me right now. My neck is covered in hickeys and no amount of concealer can hide these things. I didn't realize I was dating a leech."

"Mmm, it's not so bad." Miranda tried to ease the young woman's nerves.

"Stevie Wonder couldn't miss this!" Andy shrieked.

"I've done well, then. I do have to admire my own handiwork." Miranda deadpanned.

"Oh, stop gloating. If anyone asks who went apeshit on my neck, I'll be sure and let them know that it was no one of importance." Andy said, cutting her eyes at Miranda while dabbing yet another layer of make up on the passion marks.

"Well, if its any consolation, my knees are still aching. In addition to my tongue being a little worse for wear."

"Hmph. Well, don't think you'll get a reprieve from that anytime soon. We are far from being even, sweetie." Then rolling her eyes and adding, "As if you don't love it."

"The phrase 'cruel and unusual punishment' does come to mind, but I have no objections." Miranda chuckled before kissing Andrea on the cheek and exiting the bathroom to continue her own morning routine. Her self-satisfied smirk still plastered to her face. Yes, she'd done well, indeed.


End file.
